


Wicked Advice

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-24
Updated: 2003-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre asked Duo for an advice of how to get his lover to be more talkative like Duo did to Heero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Nagisa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Nagisa).



> This is a (belated *sweatdrops*) birthday present for Nagi-sama.

It was one morning in the safe house. A frowning Quatre walked into the kitchen and suddenly his face brightened at the sight of one of his comrades.

"Duo."

"What's up, Quatre?" Duo Maxwell answered, keeping his attention on the triple sandwich he was making.

"I need your advice." The blonde answered as he sat down on the chair across from Duo's.

That got the braided boy to stop his activity. He looked at his friend who had sat across him with wide eyes. "My advice? What for?"

"Uhm.." Quatre squirmed a little, looking uncomfortable. "How do you manage to get Heero more talkative?"

Duo blinked, his sandwich forgotten. He studied the fidgeting blonde and grinned widely. "Let me guess, this is about Trowa, huh?"

Quatre blushed, telling Duo he guessed correctly.

"So you want to make Trowa more talkative?"

The blonde nodded.

Duo looked thoughtful for a while. "Look, Qua..."

"Morning." A firm greeting cut Duo's sentence. Both he and Quatre turned to the door to see Heero walking in. A sly smile appeared on Duo's face at the sight of his lover. He turned to Quatre and mouthed 'watch this'.

Quatre watched with wide eyes as Duo grabbed the Japanese boy and placed him on his lap.

"Du..." Heero's protest died as Duo seized his mouth and proceeded to give him a very hot morning kiss. Not stopping with just his tongue, Duo's hands also strayed. One was around Heero's waist, keeping the Japanese boy still and the other was slipping beneath Heero's black spandex. Unfortunately the table's surface prevented Quatre from seeing his friends' lower bodies. However it didn't take a genius to know that Duo's hand had gone to cup Heero's butt.

"Hmpph.." A protest from Heero at the same time as Quatre saw something black sail across the room. The blonde blushed as he realized the black flying object just before was Heero's spandex. Having an ex-pickpocket as a lover had some advantages, especially in activities that needed stealth and hand flexibility. Quatre doubted Trowa could get rid of his khaki pants as fast as Duo did to Heero's spandex. Hmm...... that was one thing to prove later.....

The Japanese boy suddenly jerked up and broke the kiss. "Duo.... No... Ahh..." Heero threw his head back and arched his back forward. Blushing, Quatre guessed it had something to do with what Duo's hand was doing below, probably a finger had crept inside Heero....

"You're still wet with me inside, Hee-chan." Duo purred while Heero gasped and jerked up once again. Quatre bet his Trowa-plushie that it was Duo's second finger making its way into the Japanese boy.

"Wet, but tight. You're exquisite, Hee-chan."

"Duo, no... stop.....aahhh."

Another jerk from Heero told Quatre that Duo had three fingers inside Heero now. The Japanese boy was writhing in pleasure right now and Quatre noticed Duo's hand that had been on Heero's waist before was now sneaking beneath Heero's tank top. From the indentation the cloth made against the hand, Quatre could guess that the hand was teasing Heero's nipple. The blonde glanced upward to study Heero's expression and saw his Prussian blue eyes were clouded with passion. It looked like Heero had forgotten that Quatre was in the same room as him. Suddenly the blonde saw Heero's eyes widen and his mouth opened, eliciting loud gasp.

"Found the spot." Duo chuckled.

"Ah naahhh DUO!" Heero's body jerked up repeatedly as Duo prodded his prostate again and again. Quatre swallowed at the erotic scene before him. His wide eyes almost missed Duo's hand leaving Heero's nipples which were now hard, judging from twin little nubs that stuck up from the green tank top. The straying hand went lower and Quatre caught himself a second from rising up to see what the hell was going on beneath the table. He didn't need to do that though, because a few seconds later, both of Duo's hands came up and grabbed Heero's waist.

"Time for riding, Hee-chan." Duo nipped at his Japanese lover's ear as he lifted Heero up and pushed him down.

Heero's blue eyes opened wide and his mouth elicited a loud yell which Quatre translated as the pure pleasure of being penetrated to the hilt by Duo. It looked like Duo was quite big that Heero lost his breath at the impalement. However Trowa must have been bigger, Quatre quipped inwardly. The blonde thought Duo would keep on like a train once he had Heero sheathed around him. To his surprise, the braided boy sat still, hands firmly on Heero's waist.

"Duo... move..." Heero whimpered as he squirmed on Duo's lap. He tried to lift himself up but Duo's hands on his waist held him still. Heero glared down at his American lover. "Move or omae o korosu."

Ah, the famous words and glare were used even in bed. Quatre was amused but not surprised when Duo didn't seem to be affected with them. Sneaky Shinigami was glare-proof, especially when it came from the so called Perfect Soldier. It even might work as a turn on for Duo.

"Now now, you know what to do, love." Duo chided as he licked his Japanese lover's neck. "Tell me clearly what to do and I'll do it. Not just say 'move'. What if I move you like this." Duo pulled Heero's waist forward, getting a gasp from his Japanese lover. "Or like this." He pushed Heero backward, again gaining a gasp from Heero as his cock anchored the Japanese boy's lower body from following his upper body's movement.

"Up. up." Heero shouted hurriedly. "Lift me up, Duo."

"Yes, love." Duo grinned his devilish grin and lifted his lover in an excruciatingly slow motion.

"Fas....fast...." Heero mewled as his sphincter unsheathed Duo's cock millimeter by millimeter. "Faster!"

Duo pulled Heero up and off of his cock in a second.

Heero gasped loudly as he was empty suddenly. "Not that fast, baka!"

"Ah sorry, love." Duo smiled mischievously and pushed Heero back down on his cock.

"AAH!" Heero arched his back as he was impaled to the hilt once again.

"Let's try again, shall we. I still remembered that you asked me to lift you up." Duo started lifting Heero up again in a speed Quatre found out was slower than the first time.

"Bas....taaard..." Heero hissed at the slowness. He swallowed as if organizing his words then spoke out. "Lift me up at twice the speed you're at now. When you feel your tip is about to come out, push me back down with the same speed I requested. Repeat this when you have gone till the hilt inside me. Keep the speed stableeee..." The last word was uttered in a yelp as Duo wasted no time carrying out Heero's instruction.

Quatre's jaw had dropped in Heero's second sentence. This was the first time he heard Heero talk that much. From the way Heero phrased his words carefully, Quatre could guess this wasn't the first time Duo had done this. The blonde didn't want to imagine what had happened during the past sessions when Heero hadn't managed to phrase his sentence like this moment.

'Probably getting his ass sore since Duo must have insisted practicing till Heero got the instructions right.' Quatre groaned as his own thoughts betrayed him.

Quatre gave the braided boy two thumbs up for making the usually silent boy speak that much as he watched Duo impaling Heero up and down on his cock. So the key was the sex, huh? He only needed to tease Trowa by doing a wrong maneuver so Trowa had to correct him, thus making him talkative. What a great idea. Quatre brightened and without second thought, he darted out of the kitchen to find his tall lover. He did think to snatch Duo's triple sandwich on his way out, though.

Wufei, who was reading a book on the living room, just raised an eyebrow as a blonde whirlwind zoomed past him and headed upstairs. He tried not to remember the word 'Tro-bunny' the whirlwind had shouted. He didn't need such information. In his effort to forget what he was hearing, he focused on other sounds which he found out was much much worse. Groaning in misery, he closed his book. When he passed the kitchen door, he hurried his steps and decided to stay in Nataku tonight. The door closed hard behind him, leaving the living room empty and silent, except for the faint sounds that came from the kitchen.

"Faster, damn it."

"This fast?"

"Ahhh, not to fast! Two inches per second!"

"Yes sir."

"Harder!"

"This hard?"

"More harder! Add the speed till three inches per sec!"

"Yes sir."

"Haar.... aah....der! When you have come, stay inside! Wait five minutes and then take me back to the bed without slipping out of me!"

"Bossy little thing........ "

~Owari~


End file.
